1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical technical field, and more particularly, to a goods fastening apparatus for fixing goods in a boxcar or container.
2. Related Art
The goods on automotive vehicles should be fixed during transportation to prevent dislodging. Cords can be directly used to bind the goods for common open cars. However, ordinary cords can not be used for boxcars or containers. Therefore, in order to achieve the goal of fixing goods, it is necessary to employ special fixing device, such as goods fastening apparatus.
The conventional goods fastening apparatus includes a body, a gear rack, a pipe, a driving claw and a positioning claw. The driving claw and the positioning claw can move alternately by pressing and pulling the hand grip, so that the gear rack is brought to move forward, and the gear rack and the pipe are drawn out, finally the gear rack and the pipe are pressed against the sidewalls of the packing box respectively. This way, the goods will not be dislodged during transportation. For purpose of safety, the gear rack should be slowly disengaged to zero load one gear tooth by one gear tooth during unloading after use. In such a case, the operation can not be conducted quickly, thus it is troublesome and waste of time.
In order to address the above problems, the designer of the present invention has applied for a patent CN99252919.0 for a goods fastening apparatus with improved structures which could disengage the gear rack quickly. In the apparatus mentioned in the above patent, a small wrench is hinged to the hand grip, the front end of which is located at the plate spring side. The gear rack could be disengaged quickly with the small wrench after use of the goods fastening apparatus, thus the working efficiency is improved. However, it is discovered that the plate spring is driven by the front end of the small wrench to raise the positions of the driving claw and the positioning claw during use, where the claws do not contact with the gear rack. Therefore, the plate spring will certainly be damaged after long-term use, causing the working life thereof reduced. Furthermore, it is hard to control the small wrench during operation, so it should be pressed firmly during disengagement of the gear rack, causing the whole operation laboursome.